Saints' Tail (Anime Series)
Saints' Tail is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime crossover series that involves certain heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail series to come together for the first time against alien and god-like foes that one universe can't defeat alone. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Team Pegasus **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Team Fairy Tail **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) Supporting Characters Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) *Commander Troy Mustang (Shinichiro Miki) **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye (Fumiko Orikasa) *Agent Elena Hauser *Dr. Howard Foster Main Allies *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Scorpio Sonia **Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) **Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) ***Lector (Akiko Yajima) **Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Kagura Mikazuchi *Mavis Vermillion (Mamiko Noto) Human Allies *Spartan Clan **Sam Spartan **Candace Spartan **Kevin Spartan **Grandpa Spartan **Jonathan Spartan **Sophia Spartan **Richard Spartan **Lola Spartan **RJ Spartan **Tara Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson **Dr. Vic Bromwell *Mimi Martinez *Sam Reynolds *Janice Kirkland *Jenny Spears *Craig Marx *Ed Norvel *Mr. Mario Bingo *Mayor Joe Oxford **Maya McKnight Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keys **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) **Virgo **Libra **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Pisces *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux Dragons *Igneel *Grandeeney *Metalicana *Weisslogia *Skiadrum Asgardians *Odin *Thor Other Characters *Chip/Light Gaia Antagonists Klipse Empire *Dr. Emanuel Klipse **Hargrave *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *K-100 Series **K-100 Alpha **K-101 Beta **K-106 Eta **K-107 Theta **E-110 Kappa **K-117 Sigma *Klipse's Robots and Vehicles **Badniks ***Bee Bot ***Crabmeat ***Moto Bug **K-1001 Klipse Pawns **Klipse Gunners **Aero Chaser **Drillworm **Motor Hound **Ring Master **Razormantis **Klipsenaught **Klipse Hawk **Klipse Cerberus **Klipse Lancer **Klipse Emperor **Klipse Wyvern Venom's Herald *Notus *Geron *Seven Knights of Magic **Kessler Blitz **Horan **Helena Lamford **Xyla **Nikola Wells **Kagegisō **Nightmare *Clay Babylon Rogues *Jet Babylon *Wave Horus *Storm Alcross *Boomer Night *Breeze Snow Draconians *Emperor Shavax **Princess Talia *Commander Helios *Imperial Guard **Org **Zix **Scale **Toga **Eve **Droog **Trex Jupiterians *Prince Jupiter IV *Jupiterian First-Class **Almas **Era **Tetra **Mea **Saberio *Jupiterian Second-Class **Vex **Zeta **Ceuta **Coleus **Dominate **Taka **Seta **Salem **Reba **Drax **Sauk Others *Zeref *Acnologia *Metal Kouga *Metal Natsu *The Shadow Gang **Bradford Vulcan **Lynne DeBell **Roscoe Clarke **Ryan Barns **Jay G'Vera **Alexa Sting **Benjamin Wellingford **Silas Von Atcheson *Loki *Frost Giants **Ymir *Dark Gaia *Dr. Kakarov Nikolai Locations North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *Metropolis ** *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Asia Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * Celestial Spirit World Asgard * Babylon Garden * Draconia * Jupiter * Power Ranking Main Article: Power Ranking Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei fanfiction series takes place 6½ weeks after Kouga's final battle with a male counterpart of Venus. **The Fairy Tail Anime Series takes place two months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *For the Cloth designs of Team Pegasus and the five Legendary Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths, with a slight inlay of their Omega and God Cloths. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new demons, dragons, and gods. *The series anime design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) graphics and background, with some parts of Saint Seiya Omega. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Eden and Aria **Souma and Emma (new) **Ryuho and Sachi (new) **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Laxus and Mirajane **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Saints' Tail Wiki